1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to NVMs with endurance control.
2. Related Art
Endurance continues to be a significant issue with non-volatile memories (NVMs). The underlying device and process technology continues to improve but is still less than what is fully desired. Circuit designs are sometimes optimized for the operating characteristics that exist after much usage so that the needed functionality is retained even as the NVM cells have reduced performance so that life is extended. These circuit designs can address a variety of issues such as programming, erasing, and sensing at the end of life. Life, however, is nonetheless desirably longer for many applications than is currently being achieved.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improvement in the endurance of NVMs.